The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical power connectors.
Electrical power connectors for connecting a receptacle and plug are known. These connectors are used in transit applications, power applications, light rail applications, tractor trailer trucks and buses, among other applications.
Power connectors, by virtue of their wire size, are inherently large and bulky. The cables used with power connectors are heavy and cumbersome. Traditional methods for coupling connectors of these types are via thread or bayonet coupling or locking levers. All are very difficult to implement as the contacts, due to their size, have very high insertion and extraction forces. The weight of the cable connector, its physical size, and its location on a panel or a vehicle make it very difficult to align and couple.
In many instances, to couple an electrical power connector becomes a two-man operationxe2x80x94one to hold and guide the plug and a second to activate the coupling mechanism. Bayonet or lever-lock is preferred over threads as the activation requires less movement of the coupling mechanism. A bayonet lock requires only a portion of a turn, but is difficult to accomplish because the entire plug has to be aligned with the receptacle and then the plug including cables has to be held in place while a coupling ring has to be rotated to effect mating between the plug and receptacle. A thread usually requires three or more turns. A lever connector is generally rectangular with two hasps on the side which need to be activated nearly simultaneously in order not to xe2x80x9ccockxe2x80x9d the plug into the receptacle.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an electrical power connector which requires less than one turn to couple. A further need exists for an electrical power connector in which coupling can be accomplished by a single person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical power connector in which the electrical connector can be coupled by a single person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical power connector in which coupling between a plug and receptacle requires less than 360xc2x0 rotation of the coupling mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical power connector in which a plug can be coupled to a receptacle in 120xc2x0 rotation or less.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical power connector having a receptacle with a bayonet ramp and a plug having a coupling ring with a handle.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing an electrical power connector having a plug and receptacle. The plug includes a coupling ring having a handle extending radially therefrom. The coupling ring is freely rotatable within limits on the plug when the plug is not coupled to the receptacle. The receptacle includes one or more bayonet ramps to which the coupling ring can be coupled. Advantageously, the plug can be coupled to the receptacle with 120xc2x0 rotation or less by rotating the coupling ring 120xc2x0 or less. The plug and receptacle each include a colored locking indicator to indicate to the person coupling the plug to the receptacle that the receptacle and plug are properly aligned to each other when coupled. Also an audible indication of locking is provided when the electrical plug and receptacle are fully coupled.
Advantageously, the coupling ring, with a handle, allows the user to hold and guide the connector with one hand and couple it with the other. The arrangement of the present invention limits the travel of the coupling ring and handle such that it can be easily located in the proper position for coupling. Once the connector is positioned for alignmentxe2x80x94moving the handle in an arc of 90xc2x0 to 120xc2x0 allows the bayonet ramps to engage and supply the mechanical advantage to couple and uncouple easily. A clamping mechanism built into the panel or undercarriage, nests and holds the handle in place so it cannot be inadvertently uncoupled.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an electrical power connector including a plug having at least one contact and a receptacle including a corresponding at least one contact. The receptacle has at least one ramp. The plug and the receptacle have an unmated condition and a mated condition. A coupling ring has a handle extending therefrom and includes at least one locking pin. A first stop and a second stop are each positioned in either the coupling ring and the receptacle such that said coupling ring is rotated less than 360xc2x0 to move the connector from the unmated condition to the mated condition.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an electrical connector including a plug having at least one male contact and at least one pin and a receptacle including a corresponding at least one female contact and at least one corresponding ramp for receiving the at least one locking pin. A handle is operatively associated with one of the plug and the receptacle and has a first surface and a second surface. A first surface and a second surface are each connected to one of the plug and the receptacle. The first surface and the second surface are circumferentially spaced from each other less than 360xc2x0. The plug and the receptacle are in an unmated condition when the first surface of the handle abuts the first surface. When the handle is rotated, the plug and the receptacle are brought into a mated condition when the second surface of the handle abuts the second stop.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a method of coupling an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a plug and a receptacle. The plug is aligned with the receptacle. The plug has at least one alignment key. The receptacle has a corresponding at least one keyway. A coupling ring is moved to a first circumferential position. The plug is mated to the receptacle when the coupling ring is rotated less than 360xc2x0 to a second circumferential position.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.